Beaten and Bloodied
by silhouette saloon
Summary: Oh Colettie, your Cruxis Crystal will be mine... but first, you're going to become my pet." -oneshot, almost drabble. not yuri. tons of torture & extreme violence and a character death.-


**BEATEN AND BLOODIED**

- a Tales Of Symphonia 2 oneshot -

**Warnings: **Torture, character death, violence, blood... the whole package. I will tell you now, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART.

**A/N: **Haha, what can I say? Just a little something... I'll work on Coma Black eventually, I tell you. I'm just never in the mood to write anymore. And when I do write you get shit like this. Sorry to all those who have me on their author alert list! XD About the story... it's really not very good, but I'm OK with that. Don't ask how Alice got a key crest. I really, really don't know. Just blame it on a plothole. And about Colette's wings... I always imagined them being kinda like glass, so that's where the "shatter" description comes from.

As I said earlier, THIS STORY IS VERY VIOLENT, and IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF CLICK THE "BACK" BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER OF CHOICE. It's there for a reason. Now, on to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're my pet now, little Colettie..." Alice whispered as she traced her finger over Colette's crystalline wings. She glanced down at the blonde, her latest plaything, who was strapped down to a wooden table. Alice sat on top of her, straddling her between her legs. She brought her finger to a halt in the centre of one of the pink disks flowing from Colette's back.

"A is for agony..."

She pushed down on the translucent wisp until her finger shattered the segment of wing, breaking into tiny pieces and making a slight "clink" as they hit the table. Colette screamed as a sharp pain erupted from her back.

"Now, now my pet, we're only getting started." Alice giggled, bringing her finger up to examine it. A red droplet of blood was starting to seep from a small laceration. She licked away the blood and reached for a glimmering switchblade from across the table.

"Your wings are so pretty. Now let's see how you look without them." her sadistic smile grew wider and wider as she repeatedly stabbed through the remaining fragments of Colette's wings, relishing in the tiny cries the Chosen let out as she brought the switchblade down faster and faster until there was no more wing left to shatter.

"B is for beauty..."

Alice dropped the switchblade and now took her rapier in hand. "...which is something you're not going to have once I'm done with you!" Alice exclaimed as she slashed Colette across the face once, twice, three times, now four, five, six. She slashed until she drew blood and her victim's face was red and swollen. She then proceeded to take the switchblade again and sliced up Colette's tender skin until her face was no longer recognizable.

"C is for change..."

The pale sadist's eyes darted to the red gem on the Chosen's neck.

"...and C is also for..."

She reached towards the crystal, eyes filled with desire and greed.

"...Cruxis Crystal!"

Alice clawed at the key crest, digging the fragile stone out of the golden mount. Fumbling with her other hand, she withdrew a key crest of her own from the pockets in her white shorts and placed it on her skin just below her collarbone before inserting the Cruxis Crystal into the tiny hole. Sparkling wisps of red and gold sprouted from the girl's back.

"So much power..." she closed her eyes, feeling the new surge of energy flow through her body, revelling in this new-found power.

To Colette, Alice must have looked like an angel, blonde hair falling to her shoulders, chin tilted upwards to the sky, eyes closed, wings spread wide... but Alice was anything but an angel.

Alice opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side, gazing down at Colette's horribly disfigured face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, stinging the open flesh in on her face. Her voice had become hoarse from screaming, hoping the overwhelming pain would end soon, for some kind of escape. "Now, now, don't cry. It'll all be over soon, little pet. Richter says to let you live once I take your Cruxis Crystal, but what's the fun in that?" she topped this off with a sickly sweet smile.

"Now D..."

Alice fingered the switchblade in her hands.

"...is for die."

She brought the switchblade down with all her might, the blow striking Colette's heart.

"Goodbye, Colettie."


End file.
